


Distracted

by Magic_and_Myths



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_and_Myths/pseuds/Magic_and_Myths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo messed up the Argo II's engine...because of Nico?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

"Way to go, Valdez."

 

"I didn't mean too, okay?!"

 

Nico rolls his dark eyes.

 

"How could you wire it wrong? You never make mistakes, but this one wire-"

 

"I was distracted!", Leo objects.

 

"Distracted? By what?! We're the only two people here!"

 

Leo simply stares down at his hands, as if they will tell him the answer. Nico crosses his arms.

 

"Well?"

 

"You! I was distracted by you, alright?"

 

Nico snorts. "You've got to be kidding me."

 

"What?"

 

"There's no way. Why would you mess up the Argo ll's engine because of me?"

 

"B-because.", Leo rings his hands together, nervously. "Because you're you."

 

Nico raises his eyebrows, not quite sure if he should be offended or amused.

 

"You're...you're just so, so fucking, cute. I just-"

 

Nico blinks. "Leo?"

 

"I want to hold your hand, and make you blush -"

 

"Um, Leo?"

 

"I want to kiss you, and hug you-"

 

"Leo?"

 

"I want to love you, and cherish you, and-"

 

Nico's dark eyes widen.

 

"Wait. Did you just say-"

 

"And fuck you."

 

"What?!", the son of Hades cries, his pale cheeks burning red.

 

"I want you, Nico di Angelo."

 

And the son of Hephaestus says it with such feeling, and such raw honesty, that Nico takes a step back.

 

"I..I, um...I'm sorry, did you just say you want me?"

 

"Well, yeah.", Leo nods, letting his words leave his mouth, before asking his brain's permission.

 

"I am kind of, crazy, head over heels, leaving me breathless, absolutely, butterflies in my stomach, 110% in love with you."

 

"Leo..."

 

Nico looks at the demigod, whose cheeks are rapidly becoming red, as he registers his confessions. Leo groans, before sitting down beside the engine.

 

"Don't say it."

 

"But, Leo I-"

 

"Nico, leave it alone."

 

"But, I need to tell you-"

 

"Nico, I know! I know, okay? You don't feel the same way, you're grossed out, never talking to me again, got it. Okay? I get it."

 

"Oh, Leo...", Nico shakes his head in exasperation.

 

"It's fine. Really."

 

"Just...two things."

 

"Fine.", Leo sighs, in defeat. "Shoot."

 

"One.", Nico takes a hesitant, almost fearful, step forward. With a shy smile, he states, "You're on fire, dumb ass."

 

"Shit!"

 

Leo jumps up, and takes the oil stained towel out of his tool belt, and pats out the fire that has ignited on his shirt. Nico continues to speak.

 

"And, two...I am, er, definitely not grossed out."

 

Leo stops. "No?", he asks, willing the obvious hope to vanish from his voice.

 

"It's just...110 is a pretty big percentage...", Nico says, fighting back a smile.

 

"I know. Sorry.", Leo looks down sadly, oblivious of Nico's teasing tone.

 

"Don't be. Maybe...maybe I could be in love with you 110%, one day."

 

"Yeah?", Leo looks back up at him, shyly, and Nico wants to coo. Than, mentally beat himself up for finding it cute.

 

"Yeah. But, for now? I think I'll just stick with 100%."

 

"I understand.", Leo sighs, before inspecting the engine again. Nico rolls his eyes, waiting for the idiot to get a clue.

 

And, then: "Wait, what?"

 

"I said...", Nico offers him a smile. "I think for now...I'll just stick with being in love with you 100%."

 

"You're...you're serious?" Leo hesitantly wraps his arms around Nico's waist. "You mean-"

 

Nico wraps his arms around Leo's neck, and looks up at the taller boy through his eyelashes.

 

"I want you, Leo Valdez."

 

"Oh...oh Gods, yes!"

 

And before Nico can tease him for squealing like a complete demi _girl_ , Leo's kissing him.


End file.
